


睡前故事

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc
Kudos: 1





	睡前故事

190610

“千玺。”

郑文婷在教室的后门小声地叫了一声，一阵的欢呼与口哨声。她是二中公认的校花，入校引来千万的关注，却在此刻红着脸不敢过分的发出声音。

易烊千玺站起身，袖口碰到了试卷上未干的墨水，他挽起袖口露出了细白的手腕。

“找我有事吗？”

郑文婷耳根泛红，她说：“今天是我生日，你晚上有空吗…就是你能不能今晚来参加我的生日会？”

易烊千玺注意到王俊凯站在走廊的尽头，上课铃打响也没有任何的反应，他低下头笑笑，“抱歉啊，我晚上有事。”

郑文婷心跳快了何止半拍， 她胡乱地点头说：“没事…上课了，我先回去了。”

易烊千玺看着郑文婷顺拐地消失在走廊口，又一次毫无征兆地笑了。他想，这世上岂会有比王俊凯那欲喷火的眼神更有趣的事物。

他等待的猎户想要追逐他，他何不来自我上钩。

落日，晚霞的余晖沉入在了城市的每个角落，空气中似乎弥漫着淡淡的烟草味道。

王俊凯猛地推开了易烊千玺的卧室门，窗台边的烟灰缸里躺着半截的烟，白烟没有散去，染至易烊千玺的侧脸，他问道：“什么时候学会的？”

易烊千玺闻声转过头，卧室的门落上了锁，反问道：“这么想吸二手烟啊？”

“谁教你的？”

易烊千玺察觉到王俊凯问出的话含杂着怒气，整个烟灰缸让他扔出去，关上了窗户，“想学谁不能教，手把手教一次不就会了。”

王俊凯上前，他的手紧握成拳，“易烊千玺，你故意的吧？”

“你要是吃醋就直说。”易烊千玺说，“只是我想知道你是因我而吃醋还是因郑文婷？”

“问你话，谁教你的？”王俊凯用力掐住了易烊千玺的下巴，“是不是郑文婷？”

“是。”易烊千玺的眼角因疼痛而微微的泛红，力度像是要碾碎了他的骨头，“哥，你吃醋了？”

王俊凯的理智让易烊千玺破得不剩半分，更是在易烊千玺风轻云淡地问着他再寻常不过的问题而彻底粉碎。

易烊千玺勾上了王俊凯的脖颈，不依不饶地问道：“哥，你是因为我才吃醋的吗？”

王俊凯扣住易烊千玺的后脑勺，重重地吻了下去，含夹着微微的草莓味，温热的口腔里何来的烟草味。易烊千玺被迫扬起的脖颈弧线裸露在他的视线里，他抱着他的身子倒入了柔软的床里。

既然入了疯入了魔，何苦用所谓的道德伦理来束缚着欲望。

易烊千玺死死地抓着床单，异物在进入着他的体内，他没有发出任何「疼」的话，只是去亲吻王俊凯的唇。

破碎的呻吟声无疑是最催情的药物。

贪婪的索求，场所的替换，体位的不同。

窗外的景象融于在了夜色中，美妙的声音惊扰了夏夜的沉静，而后又让刺耳的拍门声所毁灭。

“王俊凯，你带什么男孩回家我不管，你他妈要是让你弟弟给看到了，明天就给老子我搬出去。”

王成拍门无效，他对于王俊凯是无比放纵的态度，可不代表让他随意带陌生男孩进家，更是不允许易烊千玺会受此影响。易烊千玺是他这辈子唯一爱过的女人生下的孩子，他万不能让他有走上歧路的可能。

王俊凯伸手捂住了易烊千玺的嘴，把他脱至一旁的外套砸向了那扇门，吼道：“关你什么事。”

王成骂骂咧咧了十来分钟，直到巨大的关门声才得以结束。

王俊凯松开了手，他用指腹轻轻地揩去了易烊千玺额前冒出的汗，问：“要是让他知道，他的宝贝儿子正在勾引着他的哥哥，你说他会怎么样？”

易烊千玺蹭了蹭王俊凯，又用着可怜的口吻问他：“不做了吗，哥？”

他摘下了伊甸园的禁果。

190611

狭窄的过道上，王俊凯挡在了走廊出口的正中央，分明侧着身子可通过的空间却无人敢上前，只好绕道而行或是望向不作停留的易烊千玺。

“有事吗？”易烊千玺难得露出不耐烦的神色来，若只是寻常人他倒是可视为无意之举，可他所面对之人却无法用寻常二字来形容。

王俊凯往前倾去，在他耳边低声问道：“为什么没来？”

“说过了没空。”易烊千玺冷冷地回道，他的右肩撞上了王俊凯的左肩，离开过道回到了教室。

王俊凯回过头看着易烊千玺的背影，烈日陷入易烊千玺的白衬衣里，所散的热度却是一分不差的燃在他的身上。他真不明白八魂为何总是让易烊千玺勾去了七魂，独留着一魂来折磨着他清醒的理智。他恨不得撕开易烊千玺表面的那层面具，好去窥探到最深处的情绪来，哪怕是愤怒他也是期待的。

刘亦杰惊奇于王俊凯的不动怒，“凯哥，那小子没去吗？”

其实，无人见识过王俊凯真是动怒的模样，只是潜意识中对王俊凯抱着不招惹的态度。

王俊凯的视线转向了未离去的同学，淡淡地说道：“没去。”

易烊千玺回到座位上，与王俊凯相隔着一个过道，课桌上的数学试卷吹至地面，他弯下身子去拾起，却在触碰到温热的事物把手缩了回去。

王俊凯看了眼试卷上的分数，而后折叠放在易烊千玺的课桌上，问他：“免费教学，要不要？”

易烊千玺把试卷塞进了抽屉里，回绝了他的话，“不用。”

王俊凯笑笑，不像是让人拒绝的冷笑，反而多了些无可奈何之意。他回到位置上，同桌跟他说抽屉里的那份情书是易烊千玺放进去的。

最后一节是体育课，两圈慢跑的热身运动结束是自行活动。

刘亦杰发现篮球场上没有王俊凯，往右侧一望只见他朝着洗手间方向走去，他喊道：“凯哥，你上哪去？”

王俊凯沉着脸跟在易烊千玺的身后，手里的纸条让他揉成一团，终是在无人的角落停了下来。

“易烊千玺，你这是什么意思？”纸条砸向了易烊千玺背后的灰白墙，青春时期的小心思一并砸入，他人的名字出现在他的面前无疑是在可笑着他的暗自雀跃。

“她喜欢你让我帮她送下情书。”易烊千玺料到王俊凯会有这样的反应，“反正距离近，我就答应了。”

“你可真是助人为乐啊。”王俊凯嘲讽道，他猛地把易烊千玺压在墙上。

白衬衣落满了石灰。

易烊千玺脊背一阵疼痛，他瞪向王俊凯，问道：“王俊凯，你干嘛？”

“助人为乐。”王俊凯不由得易烊千玺的反应，捏着他的下巴吻了下去。

啃噬，强占唯一的呼吸以及血腥味，灰白墙上落下了一地的白灰。

路灯映着两道身影，王俊凯的外套套在了易烊千玺的身上，十月份的秋夜有些凉意，他们的距离永远保持着一米。

巷子口的犬吠，小区的楼梯间，钥匙转动锁孔的声音，压抑的呻吟声。

易烊千玺拔出钥匙，失修的感应灯却在这一刻有了反应，他注意到王俊凯上唇让他咬破了皮，他问：“有地方去吗？”

一米的距离缩至十公分，出租车内上升的温度，破旧的旅馆。

破碎的隐忍，床板承受不住重量而发出嘎吱声，白衬衣暗淡于深黑中。

“别忍着，叫出来。”王俊凯望着身下的易烊千玺全身发红，征服的满足感刺激着他的神经。

易烊千玺张了张口，艰难地说道：“进…进来。”

王俊凯调笑说：“让谁进来？”

欲望最让人沉沦，陷入迷幻的浪漫中，易烊千玺伸出手去碰王俊凯的手，十指相扣，他很小声地叫了声：“凯哥…”

雪山之巅的圣果，只得入他体内。

190612

“他怎么来了？”邬童皱了皱眉头，看向朝他们训练方向走来的陆通，整个棒球队的人全转回头去了，纷纷在讨论陆通来的原因。

班小松见尹柯没有说话，问他：“尹柯，这陆通不会是来打架的吧？”

尹柯脱下手套，说：“性格不好的人，仇人都特别多”

尹柯和邬童两人不合早不是件稀罕的事，明里暗里的嘲讽，真真的争锋对决之感。

班小松心想总不能在外人入侵前内部先开打了，“那尹柯，你会帮邬童吗？”

“谁惹的麻烦谁去解决。”尹柯落下这么一句话，转身去台阶那休息。

倒不如不问。

“邬童。”陆通显然是有些害怕的样子，却又真诚万分地说：“我想加入你们棒球队。”

邬童挑衅地问道：“你会打吗就想加入棒球队？”

陆通明白他所做的行为让邬童对他存在着敌意的态度，他说：“学过一年。”

“行。”邬童扫了眼所有的队员，“你跟他们先练下，我看看如何。”

队员们眼看着邬童也往台阶走去，哪顾得上新来的陆通，全不紧不慢地跟在后面，以防着队长与尹柯打起来，他们第一时间可以拉开。

“呦，您可真厉害。”尹柯抬头，落下的阴影正好让他处于其中，“中加的啦啦队队长一心朝你，现在连对你不满的陆通也来了，这可是迷弟迷妹一块凑齐了。”

邬童拧开一瓶矿泉水，笑道：“我厉不厉害你不是早就知道了吗？”

尹柯满脸通红，猛地起身离开了台阶。

黑线从上空飘过，你看我我看你，谁也没明白邬童说的意思。

作为月亮岛八卦第一人，焦耳解答了迷惑：“尹柯跟队长是初中同学，队长初中在学校的人气就很高了，我还听说尹柯喜欢过昨天来的那位中加啦啦队队长，队长的话激起了尹柯的愤怒。”

众人恍然大悟，怪不得昨日在邬童送邢姗姗出训练场的下一秒，尹柯沉着脸回去了。

感慨一声「原来如此」。

邬童喝完瓶中的最后一口水，把矿泉水瓶扔进了垃圾桶里，喊道：“不训练在那干嘛？”

“队长，尹柯他好像真的生气了。”班小松冒着生命危险，往下说：“你去道个歉吧。”

队员们无不是点头表示赞同，谁见过尹柯那般的模样。

……

洗手间的镜子映出了相拥的两人，水声掩盖住了液体交换的声音。

“会有人来吗？”尹柯的裤子褪至脚踝，双手缠在了邬童的脖颈上。

“我锁了门。”邬童环着尹柯，指腹在轻轻地摩挲着他的肌肤，“还吃醋呢？”

“嗯…”尹柯的呻吟声取代了回答声，而后又说：“没…没吃醋。”

“我送邢姗姗到门口就回来了，她说一般男生不该送女生回去的吗，你猜我怎么回答的？”邬童的动作更加得疯狂，引来的诱惑更是在燃尽他的理智，“我说我男朋友在等我。”

尹柯惊道：“你…跟邢姗姗说了？”

“说了，男朋友。”邬童无奈地笑了声，“这么爱吃醋。”

“没有吃醋。”尹柯再一次的重复，紧接着小声地说：“只是她…她初中就喜欢你了，我还撞见她在你抽屉里塞过情书。”

“这都泡进醋坛子了。”邬童用鼻尖蹭了蹭尹柯，“要不要哥哥来救你啊？”

尹柯像是拋至云层的高处，整个身子软在了邬童的怀里，邬童又问他：“回哥哥的家，好不好？”

“…好”

邬童给尹柯简单地清洗了下，从洗手间的窗户翻窗而出。

训练场的洗手间只容得下两个人，队员们贴在了门上，只有疯狂冲水的声音。

“不会是杀了人，把尸体冲进厕所了吧？”

“我们要不要砸门进去吧？”

“有工具吗？”

……

谁也没在乎停下来的冲水声。

190613

「哥，我要结婚了。」

沉入海底的小细物，再也没有收到任何的回复。

易烊千玺删除了相册里最后一张与王俊凯的合照，整个屏幕像是雨打湿了一样，他把手机扔至床上。

他喜欢上了他的哥哥，在六十多亿的人中他唯独喜欢那个人。初次尝试暗恋的酸苦与血缘关系的折磨，亦疯亦癫，思念侵蚀着每一寸肌肤，他紧紧地抱着最后一次机会。只要王俊凯回复了他，哪怕是所有人的反对，他也不在乎不害怕。

孤注一掷，却是落得空。

订婚典礼上，他的未婚妻身着白色长裙，乌黑长发落至双肩，「天生一对」的词眼犹如凌冽的刀锋刺入他的胸膛，让他呼吸不得。

一闪而过的身影，易烊千玺顾不得身后亲友的呐喊，他要寻着那身影而去。走廊的尽头，无人热闹的寂静，只闻见慌乱的呼吸声。

“哥。”易烊千玺叫了一声，他再次张口只有小声的呜咽。

王俊凯慢慢地朝他走来，从口袋里摸出手帕，擦去他的眼泪，说：“都要结婚了的人，怎么还跟小孩子一样爱哭。”

“哥，你带我走，好不好？”易烊千玺说，“去哪里都好。”

“为什么，不喜欢她吗？”逃于现实的懦夫，否认一切心动的证据，条条框框列出陷阱的危险，“那喜欢谁，哥帮你去跟爸妈说。”

“王俊凯。”易烊千玺见王俊凯怔在了原地，伸手勾住了他的脖子，在那三个字落下的下一秒终是吻上了那薄情的双唇，“王俊凯。”

情欲蔓延至周遭。

王俊凯搂着他的腰走进了楼梯间，隔着门板是慌忙的脚步声，夹杂着他最为熟悉的亲人。

“哥，你别抛下我了。”易烊千玺闷在了王俊凯的怀中，索取着他的气息，“我不想跟别人结婚，不想醒来发现身边躺的人是别人。只要和你在一起，我什么都不怕。你相信我，好不好？”

“好。”

……

唇舌交缠的声音，灼热的部位蹭至大腿根部，坚硬的骨头相互碰撞。

飞船偏离了轨道，驶向了无人可知的方向。

“哥。”易烊千玺像是海面上的漂浮者，发出了求救讯号，“哥。”

王俊凯拂起易烊千玺额前的刘海，吻在了眉心痣上，柔声道：“怎么了？”

“哥，你要了我吧。”易烊千玺在迎合着王俊凯的进入，引诱着往深处探去，引诱着他的巨物去摸索。

手机铃声响了起来，拨号人似乎是处于急躁的状态，只是响了几声挂断，又一次地拨打。

王俊凯的手指从易烊千玺的体内抽了出来，去拿过柜子上的手机，备注显示的是他的父亲王震。他接通了电话，在王震开口前，说：“千玺在我这。”

王震顿了顿，说：“你让你那混小子接电话，订婚宴上跑了，你让我跟小云的爸妈如何解释。”

王俊凯低头看了眼易烊千玺，回道：“我会去跟她父母解释的，以后千玺的事你别再管了。”

王震大骂道：“你他妈翅膀也硬了是吧，你去解释解释什么，我们跟李氏的合作要是黄了，你们两个人都别给老子回来了。”

“也好，我正打算送千玺出国。”王俊凯没在乎王震的反应，挂断了电话关机。

易烊千玺笑着问他：“哥，你也会出国吗？”

期待的果实终是开了花。

不同尺寸的进入是易烊千玺完全没有料到的疼痛，他可怜兮兮地哀求道：“哥…疼…”

“放轻松，别夹得那么紧。”王俊凯吻了吻他的嘴唇，“乖，听话。”

夜很漫长。

190614

张保庆在巷子口碰见了半死不活的北野，他蜷缩着身子，一道血迹在昏暗的路灯下或隐或现，沙粒磨损着校服外套。

夜晚静谧，对面马路停靠的机车上挂着一件黑色的短袖，以及未进行处理的空啤酒罐。

张保庆蹲下身子，他用手扳过北野的脸，触碰至流着血的伤口，不满地问道：“今天是为了双马尾的女孩还是短发的女孩？”

北野的伤口像是让张保庆又一次地用拳头砸过，他起身拍开了张保庆的手，冷声道：“跟你没有关系。”

“没有关系？”张保庆侧过头，压低了声音在他耳边问：“弟弟为了别人打了架，跟哥哥没有关系吗？”

“你…”北野暗自握紧了拳头，张保庆冰凉的嘴唇从他脸颊擦过，惊起了十分的心慌。

“小北，一个月期限到了。”张保庆看着北野的眼睛，像是无奈于北野的逃避，他问：“你还想躲着我吗？”

张保庆待人的温和没给予过北野半分，那溢出来的寒意笼罩着北野，“我说过了，不喜欢。”

张保庆笑了笑，只是他的目光毫无暖意，他望向北野的视线犹如猛兽在盯着笼中之物，“给你一个月就回答了这个？”

北野抡起拳头朝向了张保庆，疼痛引来的难以置信会是他离开的机会。他们是搁置南北极的两端，背靠背却是永远无法相拥。

向阳而生的人不应与污泥中的脏物同行。

张保庆活生生地挨下了北野的那一拳，鲜血从他的嘴角蔓延开来，他用手背抹去了血，说：“见了血，总要用什么来偿还的。”

趁人之危。

雨声喧闹，破旧的仓库里，泛着霉味的床单缠着赤裸的两人，粗重的呼吸声。

没处着落的拳头，张保庆用随处捡来的领带绑住了北野的双手，死结于铁管。

北野想起一个月前，酒精的作用让他们翻弄于客厅的沙发上，忘却了他在引诱之人是为何人。八分醒他没有松手，反倒是趴在张保庆的身上自我运动，内壁更是无法让进入之物离开。隔日，清醒的现实明暗的生活，与清晨第一缕阳光照了进来。

张保庆把北野的短袖往上卷起，结了疤的伤口新生的伤口，他伸出手轻轻地去描绘外形，“这个伤是什么时候的？”

北野没有说话，他的身体顿时像是要贯穿了一样，进入了从未有过的深处。

“什么时候什么地点为什么，不要隐瞒回答我。”张保庆的语气说不出什么起伏来，只是凶猛的撞击在碾碎着他仅存的冷静。

北野依旧是沉默，他紧咬着牙齿，血腥味弥漫在他的口腔中，悬崖口他不会更是不能拉张保庆与他一同坠落。

张保庆隐隐约约察觉到了北野的嘴唇有血，他捏住了他的下巴，“张嘴说话。”

“哥。”北野的眼泪和着滚烫的血流了下来，他垂下了眼睛，哽咽道：“你别逼我了，好不好？”

“我什么时候逼过你了？”张保庆的手指探进了北野的嘴里，在指尖触碰到颊黏膜时北野身子微微颤抖了下，好在是颊黏膜引起的出血，“别咬了。”

“哥，我们跟以前一样不好吗？”北野仿佛是要把亏欠张保庆的那一声「哥」在这一刻还清。

张保庆苦笑了下，犹如陌生人的关系是北野所最向往的。提及张保庆，无人不是抱着仰慕之心，又有谁将他与北野联系在一起。

“小北，那个晚上我根本没有喝醉。”张保庆从他体内退了出来，解开了死结的领带，让北野躺在他的怀里，“那事过后，我明白你喜欢什么想要什么我都可以给你，可唯独你这个人我无法去寻求你的意见无法去顺着你的心而来。我想要你，只想要你。”

北野明显感受到张保庆强有力的心跳声，他抱住了张保庆的腰，以着示弱者的姿势索取温暖，与他说每一处疤痕形成的原因。

“疼吗？”张保庆的外套盖至北野的身上，未淡去的洗衣液香味扑鼻而来。

北野的疤痕让人小心翼翼地抚摸亲吻着，只有他是包裹在张保庆最温柔的那一层，他说：“疼。”

油桶盛着露下来的雨水，机车上的黑色短袖在滴着水。

190615  
“千总监，有什么看法吗？”

所有人的目光投向了尹柯，这个以着Karry养父身份的男子，在三个月前从代理总裁的位置下来，职责降成了总监。

千智赫的脸上不知何时染上了红晕，他摇头说道：“没有。”

无人注意到Karry的皮鞋鞋尖在千智赫的小腿蹭着，那白皙的肌肤像是珍贵的瓷器让Karry怎么玩也不厌烦。

“既然如此，散会。”

助理拉开了办公室的门，企业高级领导干部纷纷离开，对于千智赫在座位的停留没有表现出任何的诧异来。一时间，只剩下他与Karry二人，唯一一面透明的玻璃安上了厚实的窗帘。

千智赫脱下了西服与衬衣，主动地坐在了Karry的大腿上，他的神色仿佛在进行着一项庄严的事。事实上，他所做的事是牵扯至多人的性命，用庄严来形容倒显得不足。

Karry的手掌在千智赫紧瘦的腰身揉捏着，问道：“干爹，喜欢吗？”

千智赫不愿在Karry口中听到与长辈有关的称呼，那会引起他对死去的朋友深深的愧疚，更会让他感到恐惧。进去他体内之人是他收养了十五年的养子，十岁的Karry在床上喊他为「干爹」，他的存在无疑是依赖无疑是安全。二十五岁的Karry在床上依然喊他为「干爹」，他的存在却成了性的对象。在高潮时Karry总是会在他耳边喊他「干爹」「干爹」，他的意识得不到清醒，只是靠着那一声声的称呼来陷入绝境中。

Karry解开了千智赫的皮带，裤子脱至臀部，他的手指在千智赫的口腔中得到了湿润，慢慢地进入到了内穴。与十岁那年向千智赫讨来认可一样，他撒娇地问：“干爹，我专门为你准备，你不喜欢吗？”

千智赫的眼眶中顿时布满了泪水，他的教诲在何时出了错，让Karry对他产生的不是敬意，而是扭曲的爱意。他更是无法明白，二十五岁的Karry是如何喜欢上三十七的自己，他从不认为他的身体有让人背离道德背离世俗而不惜一切代价去夺得。

Karry把千智赫压制在办公桌上，从背后深入，“干爹，你不知道你刚刚喝水，水从你的脖子流下来的那一刻，我多想扒了你的衣服当着他们的面在这里直接上了你。可我又舍不得让别人看到你的好看，而且你叫的声音他们更是听不得。”

性爱的痕迹落在了每个角落，隔着一层玻璃是员工的走动，哪怕无人会推门而入，可他的叫声会吸引到他们。千智赫让Karry拋至高处，又狠狠地坠入深渊，完全的退出又完全的深入，他终是晕在了Karry的怀里。

Karry抱着千智赫出了办公室，没有人敢抬起头来。也许在Karry离开的下一秒，他们会讨论让外套遮盖的人是何人，也许他们会念出千智赫的名字，也许他们会念出与Karry有过交际的一线女星。最后的他们，只会羡慕只会嫉妒那让他们猜测的人。

Karry的情欲没有消去，浴室的浴缸洗漱台甚至是墙壁上，他又一次地操弄昏迷的千智赫。千智赫软软地趴在他的身上，任由他的深入浅出，只是时不时会发出小声的呜咽。

“为什么要跟别人订婚？为什么要喜欢别人？”Karry小心翼翼地给千智赫涂抹药膏，指尖碰至红肿的穴口竟会浅浅地吸入，自语道：“这里这么喜欢，心为什么不喜欢？”

千智赫让Karry抱进了被子里，良久他睁开了眼睛，Karry合着眼睛没有反应。他动了动身子，如此细微的动静却惊醒了Karry。

像是多年前在雷鸣声中吓醒的Karry，他定定地看着眼前的千智赫，半晌才问道：“你会走吗？”

三个月前，订婚的婚讯公布于众，Karry猛然的暴怒让他们的关系趋向了未知的轨道。他无意间闯入阴潮的地下室，与Karry在那行着肉体之事。从始至终，Karry只是在问着重复的一句话「你会走吗」。

无意不过是他人刻意的安排。

亲人性命的相挟，他们没日没夜地做爱，佣人惊恐的撞见至如今的习以为常。

“Karry，我会走的。”千智赫说，“总有一天我会…”

“不会的，你不会走的，不会抛下我的。”Karry打断了他的话，他否认所听到的话，“无论你去到哪里，我都会找到你的。”

“那我要是死了，你去哪里找我？”

“我也会跟你一起死去，那时你要不愿我与你共葬…”Karry顿了顿，往下说：“只要能挨着你的坟墓我就满足了。”

“你究竟喜欢我什么，我比你大十二岁。你才二十五，而我都已经三十七了。”千智赫越说越弱，这个问题折磨着难以入睡的夜晚，与Karry相配的人如此之多，他唯独没有将自己列入其中。

“你永远不相信我喜欢你，你说我的喜欢过于幼稚，可我要怎么做才是成熟的，是放手让你去跟别人结婚吗？”Karry的声音竟有些发抖，“这…我怎么做得到。”

“你二十七岁，我跟你告白说我喜欢你，你拒绝了我。三十岁，成年那晚我第一次吻了你，你出了国不再来见我。三十七岁，我向所有的人证明我有能力领导整个企业，我又重新回到你的身边，我要了你与你做爱。你三十七岁又如何，我还是喜欢你。哪怕你四十七五十七，我还是跟十五岁那年一样，一如既往的喜欢你。”

千智赫的心口一阵阵的发疼，Karry慢慢地把他抱进了怀里，很轻很轻地说：“你别走…别再抛下我了。”

夜太过沉静，他的回答一点一点地从夜色中钻出。

“不走。”


End file.
